Who am I?
by greenlicious
Summary: A series of one-shots in which the reader will guess who is being described by the scenario written. All characters will be from Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This will be a series of one-shots in which the reader will have to determine who is being described by the scenario. All characters are from Naruto.

Disclaimer: No ownership of Naruto characters whatsoever

* * *

The day is like any other in Konohagakure, not too hot and not too cold with big fluffy clouds floating high in the sky. Tilting my face toward the bright sunlight I sigh and casually stick my hands in my pockets. Today is too nice a day to go back to work.

Despite my reluctance, I start to head toward the Hokage Tower. The consequences of not showing up to report to Lady Tsunade are too dire to think about. The woman is really scary when she gets angry!

Every step I make toward my destination seems to take so much effort. My whole being is yearning to relax in the shade of a large tree, soaking up the peaceful stillness of the summer day. The probability that the Hokage is passed out drunk at her desk is very high I try to reason with myself, my mind desperately sifting through ways to shirk my duties. It is days like these where my lazy nature seems to take over my logical reasoning.

As I get closer to the Tower my feet get heavier until, 500 yards from the door, I stop. I glare at the building. How annoying to arrive so quickly! Yawning I glacne at the sky one last time before I am imprisoned within the stifling heat of the Hokage Tower. Oh how I long to have the freedom of the clouds!

Before my hand reaches the door I hear my name called from a distance and see my best friend approaching with his hand waving exuberantly in the air. "It's a beautiful day! Let's have a picnic!" he exclaims, bouncing in anticipatory excitement.

Frowning with the inconvenience of having to say no, I open my mouth to reply when a butterfly flutters innocently by my face. This delicate symbol, reminding me of a life almost taken, awakens me from my summer haze. Between my best friend and my job, there is no competition.

Shrugging in reply to the question asked I turn to follow my friend to our favorite rooftop spot. As we walk, my mind busily processes the probability of my presence at Tsunade's office being missed; 11% give or take a margin of error.

* * *

AN: Answers will be posted with the next installment. Feel free to review your guesses! Let me know if they are too hard/easy. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Answer to previous "Who am I?" is **_Nara Shikamaru_**. Thank you to all who have read and reviewed their guesses! Here is the second installment to the "Who am I" series.

* * *

My hands tremble as I see the face of the love of my life turn cold, eyes ablaze with a fury I had never seen before. One careless comment could send him into a whirlwind of uncontained motion. I am in awe of such passion. Were it only me that he would turn his passionate nature upon! I blush at the thought.

The wind stirs my hair in front of my face and as I brush it away I am able to hear the words the foreign ninja are speaking to my Beloved. Words that cut and tear into my Love with the purpose of pain. A shocking anger bubbles deep inside me making me wish for the strength to break them as they are trying to do to him. Would that I could protect him just this once instead of the other way around!

Struggling to compose myself I duck behind the tree that has been my hiding place since the conversation began. Berating myself at my foolish thoughts I jump when a hand touches my shoulder from behind. With kunai in hand I turn to see who had located my position. A bright red blush spreads through my face when I realize it is only my quiet teammate.

Thankful that I was in no danger but embarrassed with my lack of skill as a shinobi, I shyly squeak a greeting and duck my head. Before my teammate can ask for an explanation we hear a shout and angry curses. It seems that my Love has had enough of the foreign shinobi's barbed tongues.

I gasp and peer from behind my tree-shield, not considering how it might appear to my stoic teammate. Instead of the fight that I expected, I see the man I love struggling against the arms of his teammates as he attempts to lunge at the foreign ninja's backs.

Some would say my Love has many faults, but what draws me to him like a violet butterfly to a glowing orange flame is his undying passion for what he desires. With the import of that last thought echoing through my brain, I pass out.

* * *

AN: Review guesses please! Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Answer to previous "Who am I?" is **_Hyuuga Hinata_**. Thank you to all who have read and reviewed! This next installment was a little hard for me to write. I fear I made it too easy for you all...

* * *

Torches flickering on either side of the damp hallway light my path as I walk quietly past rooms empty of everything but deadly ambition and raw power. The comforting cool of the underground hideout has become more of a home to me than the Village Hidden in the Leaves ever had been.

In a rare moment of nostalgia, I think back to my former life as a respected shinobi and citizen of Konohagakure. I grimace. None of them understood what it meant to have true power, what it meant to become the ultimate being. Their traditions and old-fashioned sensibilities were disturbingly repressing. I have never regretted my defection.

With the steady beat of my footsteps echoing down the long corridor, I lick my lips in delight at the thought of what awaits my arrival. I have spent years learning secret powers and the power of secrets and soon I will have more to add to my repertoire. I quicken my pace, eager to set my eyes upon that which will alter the course of my life.

Without warning I am bent in half, my whole body crumpling into itself with great hacking coughs. Clutching myself, I lean against the slimy wall for much needed support. When the fit subsides, I shakily wipe the blood dripping from my mouth. This body is weakening to a greater degree than I had hoped. I set my mouth in a grim line. This new discovery couldn't have come at a better time though Time has always been my greatest enemy.

Even more determined to arrive at my destination, I am annoyed to hear the short, rapid steps of my trusted subordinate approach me from behind. It seems my failing body has caught his attention. I brush off his concerned inquiries and attempt to continue on my way but severely weakened by this latest episode, I find myself unable to take even the smallest steps toward my goal. Hissing with rage I allow my subordinate to support me for the remainder of the way.

Soon this never-ending battle of mine will be over. No longer will I be a slave to mere feats of mortal man! With the defeat of Time I will have the reigns to control anything I desire! Nothing will be able to stand in my path, for who could stand before the supremacy of one who has attained ultimate use of their body! Throwing my head back, I howl with uncontrolled laughter.

* * *

AN: Thank you all so much for reading! I love to see that people have taken the time to look at what I have written even if they don't review. But I would like reviews... so... Please review your answer to this segment of "Who am I?" and maybe tell me how I'm doing! Thank you!


End file.
